


Promise (Yandere Jungkook x Reader)

by Kpopyandere



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Controlling Behaviour, F/M, Punishment, Toxic Relationship, Yandere BTS, Yandere Bangtan Boys | BTS, crying jungkook, kpopyandere, noona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopyandere/pseuds/Kpopyandere
Summary: Whatever you do, don't break a promise to Jungkook
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Yandere!Jungkook/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	Promise (Yandere Jungkook x Reader)

“Why do you have to make me do it, noona?” Jungkook, asks sniffling, “why do you have to make me do these bad things to you?”

You hated that he could mess with you like this. You were afraid of what he was going to do to you, but your heart also broke at the sight of your sweet-faced boyfriend in a flood of tears. You couldn’t help the guilt that coursed through you. You felt terrible for being the cause of his anguish.

“I hate it so much. I hate hurting you,” he says, sobbing harder now, wiping his nose on his sleeve. He was telling the truth. He got no enjoyment out of watching you suffer. He often said that hurting you caused him as much pain as it caused you. Looking at him now, you might believe it.

“Then don’t,” you respond weakly. “Bunny, you don’t have to do this.”

“But I do,” Jungkook closes his red-rimmed eyes and takes a few deep breaths. The tears stop, though his face is still pink and splotchy. “You need to learn it’s not okay to break promises to me.”

By most standards, it had been such a small mistake you’d made. You and Jungkook had been at a restaurant together earlier that evening, having dinner. Everything had been going so well. He was in such a great mood, joking around and making you laugh until your stomach hurt. His sense of humour had always been your favourite thing about him, and you found yourself wishing he could always be like this.

When you two had finished eating, Jungkook had gotten up to go say hello to his chef friend in the kitchen. He hardly ever introduced you to his male friends, so he told you to sit still and wait for him until he got back. He made you promise, which was something he did a lot and you were quite used to. But Jungkook was taking longer than you had anticipated, and you, having had three glasses of wine, really needed to use the bathroom. Cursing your overactive bladder, you decided to take a chance and go use the restroom and get back to your seat before he would notice. Luck wasn’t on your side, however, as there was a line and it ended up taking longer than you expected. When you finally exited the women’s room, you saw your boyfriend rushing around the restaurant searching for you with the urgency and panic of a young child who had been separated from his mother. “Y/N? Y/N!”

When he spotted you, relief flooded his eyes. He rushed over and hugged you, then he held your face and peppered it with kisses. “Noona! Why’d you leave!?”

People were staring at the slight scene you two were making. You were embarrassed at his unbridled display of affection in public, but you didn’t pull away since you knew that would only serve to upset him further. “I didn’t leave, baby. I just had to go to the bathroom. I was going to come right back.”

“But I told you to stay where you were. You were supposed to wait for me. You said you would. You promised.”

“I know…I’m sorry.” You figured it was easier to just apologize than to plead your innocence. Jungkook could be unpredictable at the best of times and you didn’t want to take the chance that he’d cause a bigger scene than he already was. He could also be stubborn when he was upset, and chances were there was nothing you could say that would change his mind about your betrayal.

He was silent as he grabbed you by the wrist and started pulling you out of the restaurant into the snowy December night and towards the car. Jaw set, he didn’t say a word to you the entire drive home even though you tried to initiate conversation a few times. You could tell he was trying his hardest to hold back tears. It was when he finally got you through the front door of your shared home that he broke down.

That’s how you got where you were now, standing in the foyer in front of your teary-faced boyfriend, nervously anticipating whatever “bad thing” he was about to dole out. He never called them punishments, although that’s what they were, ostensibly. 

He dries his eyes one last time and walks over to you, wrapping a large hand around your throat. He squeezes, but softly, only slightly constricting your breathing.

“I’m only doing this because I love you.” It was like a switch had turned in his eyes. Gone was any feeling in them. There was no sadness, no love, nor was there anything else. They were completely empty, like all of the tears that had poured from his eyes had carried any emotion away with them. It scared you more than anything.

“Take off your coat.” You comply quickly.

He guides you to the dining room where he sits you down in a chair. “Stay here,” and you know better then to disobey him this time. He leaves the room and comes back a few minutes later with a few lengths of rope. Calmly, he begins tying you to the chair. He works diligently, taking his time, pulling the knots and making sure they’re tied correctly and that there’s no chance of you escaping.

This isn’t so bad as far as punishments go, you thought. Sitting in a chair for a few hours, although constricted, certainly isn’t the worst thing Jungkook’s ever done to you. That would definitely be the time he found some friendly texts between you and your ex-boyfriend that he had interpreted as flirtatious. He locked you in a room for three days with only the bloodied, dead body of said ex to keep you company. Jungkook had initially told you that you were going to be in there for a week, but his heart broke hearing your pleading sobs through the door and he granted you early release. Since then, you’d mostly refrained from doing anything to set him off. Until tonight.

Once you’re finally completely tied into place, you muster up the courage to ask Jungkook, “how long do I have to be here for?”

He says nothing as he walks to the sliding glass door that leads to the backyard. He opens it all the way, letting a burst of frigid wintry air in.

“Kook, what are you doing? It’s cold!” You’ve always been particularly sensitive to the cold, and even just that blast of air has you shivering in your seat.

Again, he says nothing, as he walks back over to you and lifts you up, chair and all. He carries you through the door to the outside and puts you down in the yard. The cold wind bites at your skin, and even though you’ve only been outside for a few seconds, you can already feel the chill deep in your bones.

“You’re going to sit out here and think of how you betrayed my trust. And about how scared I was when I couldn’t find you. The pain and the fear that you feel now is nothing compared to what you put me through. And this way you’ll have no choice but to wait for me.”

“J-Jungkook, it’s below freezing out here. I’ll d-die,” your teeth are chattering so hard you can barely get the words out.

“You won’t.” And with that he walks towards the house, enters, and slides the door shut behind him.

Your thin sweater and blue jeans are doing nothing to protect you against the onslaught of frigid air. You’re shivering harder than you ever have in your life, despite being tied up. You feel as though the cold has penetrated your skin and is settling deep inside you forever. Every inch of your body feels like it’s being stabbed by needles. You can feel your fingers and toes going numb. All you can focus on is the pain. It becomes so overwhelming that your mind feels like it’s shutting down and you begin to feel drowsy. After what feels like hours, but was probably only about twenty minutes, and you’re on the brink of losing consciousness, you feel your boyfriend lift you up again and bring you back inside the warm house.

Once he sets you down, he works quickly to untie you. As soon as the last knot has fallen away, you find yourself wrapping yourself around him, clinging to him like your life depends on it. And maybe it does.

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry,” it’s your turn to sob now. You slide your arms under his sweater, trying to get as close to him and his warm body as physically possible. He feels like a human furnace, but more importantly, he feels like home.

“I know.” He wraps his muscular arms around you and kisses you on the forehead. As much as he doesn’t like hurting you, he loves it when you get like this. Usually he was the clingy one. He enjoys the way you’re trying to attach yourself to him like a frightened koala, like he’s the only man in the world that can make things right. 

“I’m sorry I had to do that to you. But you understand why I had to, right?”

You nod into his chest. “I understand. I should’ve listened to you. I shouldn’t have scared you like that.” Truthfully, you still don’t believe your infraction was enough to warrant whatever that was, but there was no way that you were going to admit that. Not when he was holding you so lovingly against his body. 

“You still love me, right noona? Say you love me.”

“Of course, I l-love you.”

He smiles, still holding you tight. “Say it again, but don’t stutter this time, unless you want to spend the rest of the night outside.”


End file.
